mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150307045243
Not only myself but others have posted plenty of quotes and feats too. You just choose to ignore them and not bother reading. You've also never answered questions posed to you regarding Shizuku's Phonon Maser among others. You refuse to admit all of her magic is from MI, Speed and Oscillation systems and that I've directly listed Masaki's and he is able to use more types of spells showing that he is all rounded and able to deal with a combat situation better than her. It was direct quotes, not interpretations. You keep saying Miyuki is more powerful without any basis aside from "she's one of the most powerful because it just compared her to Lina and Minoru" and "any spell Miyuki can do better" yeah that doesn't mean she's unequaled or Masaki is suddenly inferior to her. His speed being superior matters a lot. His spells and magic aren't going to be stopped by her interference either unless you think he's a grunt and his magic is nothing of high caliber and I get that sense from you just hate this character, she didn't stop Shizuku's Phonon Maser either. Apparently you think that Masaki fighting the Soviets at 13 and taking charge of a volunteer troop in Yokohama while also protecting them with his interference armour no less clearly shows how subpar and without feats he is. Oh and he also got his entire school out safely by himself with some coordination from George, 3rd high was too busy throwing up to fight back or be of any help to him. What did Miyuki do at 13? Oh right, she died, where was her interference strenght then? What was she doing at Yokohama? She used Cocytus to her credit which is impressive but MI magics aren't meant to spawned repeatedly, we know what happens to MI users, however even at Yokohama she was never fighting alone and it was due to Kyoko, Mayumi, Tatsuya and detective Chiba that Miyuki and others made it out of there safely. Why wasn't Miyuki protecting everyone with her interference strenght when the locusts hit, oh it was Shizuku and Tatsuya who tried to deal with them. She froze some tanks and Mayumi assissted her too with Dry Blizzard. She defeated Chen's Ghostwalker again with Mayumi's help, she used Multiscope to tell Miyuki the coordinates. Masaki defeated Zhou's Ghostwalker which the LN stated to be superior to Chen's as well without help. Miyuki did fight Lina, can't say it is not significant but she lost twice and Tatsuya still helped. Masaki fought Tatsuya, he lost but can't say it was an unrestricted fight for either of them and we already know about their matchup in Pillars Break. Can you agree that Tatsuya is the strongest magician or you think Miyuki one-shots him too? You probably think her interference also stops Phallanx. It is really pointless to continue this discussion with you. You can keep thinking whatever you like about Miyuki, I've given you my reasons as to why I don't think she'd win in this fight. I am not sure she's win against Mayumi either, they both have shown about the same. Mayumi is one of the most gifted shooters too.